Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by tooblondforu
Summary: Cindy is heartbroken as she is breaking up with Jimmy. But if she doesn't want to then why is she doing it? Warning Major FLUFF


The blonde girl willed the tears not to fall. She had to do this without crying or he'd never believe her. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the lab door. The familiar whoosh in her stomach almost made her laugh as the floor gave way and she slid into the Boy genius' lab.

"Cindy," Jimmy said with a brilliant smile on his face, he walked over to her but he put up her hand to stop him.

"Jimmy," her voice quivered so she cleared her throat. Was she or was she not the best actress in Retroville! "Jimmy, we're eighteen. We've been together since we were eleven years old! That's an insanely long time." Cindy pasted on a smile she could do this, "and it's been fun, but I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"This," she said gesturing between them, "us. It's becoming too humdrum. I need something more—"

"Humdrum I took you to Saturn last month." Jimmy protested.

"Yeah, like we haven't been to outer space before." Cindy rolled my eyes for emphasis.

"But Cindy—"

"No buts Neutron. We're over, done with, through, finito!"

"But…but Cindy…I love you. Not only do I love you but, you're my soul mate. " Jimmy said and her already broken heart shattered.

"No one finds their soul mate when they're ten years old Nerdtron" She sneered.

"You don't mean that Cindy!"

"Yes I do! I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way anymore."

"No you don't! You can't mean that." He shouted and then before she could react his lips were on hers. Her knees buckled as they always did when he kissed her but she pushed him away and placed a look of disgust on her face,

"Stop it Nerdtron you're only embarrassing yourself." She hissed.

"Cindy, tell me what to do? Just tell me and I'll do it! I promise. I can't lose you."

"Look I'm sorry you can't get over me, but you have to because there is nothing you can do."

"What is this about Cindy?"

"I told you I'm bored. Things got too comfortable; I don't feel that spark anymore. I feel like we've been together so long that we are just going through the motions of a realtionsip! And now we're going off to college, and I don't want to be tied down." She could tell by the look in his eyes that his heart was breaking as much as hers.

But then his dejected expression changed into one of determination. "You're lying Vortex."

"Wh-what? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You've been my best friend for eight years and my girlfriend for seven. I think I know you. " He smiled in that sickingly annoying cute know-it-all way of his.

"No you don't! Because if you did, you'd know I'm not lying." Cindy shouted.

"Yes you are! I know!" He smirked

"How do you know?" She sneered.

"Because you still have my ring on." He bragged. Cindy looked down at her Neutron symbol ring and cursed herself; she knew she'd forgetting something.

But she controlled her expression once again and rolled her eyes, "I just forgot I had it on! I've had it on for six years, I don't even notice it anymore." She lied.

"Not uh Vortex. I know you! You check that ring every morning to make sure it's still on you're finger."

Cindy cursed him and his stupid large brain, "I was otherwise preoccupied this morning." She said crossing her arms.

"You're also biting your lip. You always bite your lip when you're lying."

"I am not!" she countered; quickly stopping herself from biting her lip. Had she known about this habit she might have been more careful.

"Cindy," Jimmy rolled his eyes, "just stop lying and tell me what's wrong please?" He asked her his eyes boring straight into hers. It really wasn't fair! He knew he could get her to do anything when he looked at her like that!

"I…because," Cindy tears brimmed over her eyes and crashed to the floor. Jimmy ran over to her wrapping his strong arms around her in a comforting hug. She closed her eyes, "Because long distance relationships never work out! Because you're going to Harvard and I'm going to Yale! Because there are going to be gorgeous girls at Harvard like Betty Quinlan and you're going to forget all about me! Because I'm breaking up with you before you can break up with me." Jimmy chuckled softly and Cindy punched his arm. "I hate you, you insensitive know-it-all jerk!"

"Ow Cindy!" Jimmy yelped rubbing his arm, then firmly replaced it around Cindy as she tried to squirm away form his embrace, "You silly stupid girl." Cindy glared at him causing Jimmy to chuckle again. "I could never leave you for someone like Betty Quinlan" He said saying her name like it tasted bad. Cindy perked up. "You are the only girl for me! You have been since we were ten years old, and you will be until the last breath I take in this…galaxy."

Cindy dared to hope for a second but her heart soon fell to the floor once again, "I don't care what you say Jimmy, we won't last!"

"You're still worrying about long distance?" He asked quizzically.

"Of course I am! Haven't you heard of the Turkey Drop?"

"Turkey what?" he asked incredulous.

"Turkey Drop it's where during Thanksgiving break all freshman in college either dump or get dumped by their long distance boy/girlfriend!" Cindy explained desperately.

Jimmy raised a skeptical eyebrow, "and who told you this?"

"Brittany…"

"Well, Brittany's an idiot and she doesn't know our relationship." Jimmy said with conviction. "Cindy we're the longest relationship between all of our friends. Obviously we're doing something right." He squeezed, "you and me Cindy, we belong together."

"But what about—"

Jimmy sighed and then grabbed Cindy's face forcing her to look him in the eyes, "are you really that worried about me going to Harvard?" Cindy nodded and Jimmy chuckled, "I knew you were psycho Vortex but this one really takes the cake."

"Watch it Bighead." Cindy glared.

"Sorry," he apologized but the twinkle in his eye caused her to think he didn't mean it. She scowled. "Look Cindy, I love you. You and me are a forever kind of thing so if it truly bothers you…I'll go to Yale?" He said with a casual shrug.

It was Cindy's turn to look incredulous, "you can't just say, oh I guess I'll go to Yale now Jimmy. You already accepted Harvard."

Jimmy looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck guiltily, "yeah about that…I might have thought about the long distance relationship thing before you…and might have sorta kinda maybe rescinded my acceptance to Harvard and instead accepted to Yale," he laughed awkwardly, "so yeah uh," He looked up into her eyes, "surprise?"

"Jimmy Neutron that is the stupidest sweetest thing you have ever done for me." Cindy smiled placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you Vortex." Jimmy smiled.

"I love you too Nerdtron."


End file.
